


Silken Feathers (Wrap Me Up)

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Basically canon except the paladins have wings, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Lance is self-conscious about his wings as he compares them to everyone else's. Lucky for him, there's a knight in red armor that comes to his rescue.





	Silken Feathers (Wrap Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone done this??? I totally need more wingfics in my life. We all just need fluffy Klance cuddles, amiright??? Enjoy, lovelies!

Calm, quiet chatter filled the air around the table as the Paladins along with Princess Allura and Coran ate their final meal before the days' end. Lance, however, was unusually quiet as he pushed his spoon around in the food goo that Hunk had prepared them. He didn't feel hungry, rather, his stomach churned as his insecurities began to pop up once more. He'd thought that everything had been going fine, however, the illusion that he was happy didn't last long before those upsetting feelings arose again to pick apart his mind through his insecurities.

 

Lance felt his chocolate brown wings ruffle behind him as he glanced at the table of friendly, familiar faces. Everyone seemed lively and cheerful as they talked with one another, light laughter and speech filling the room pleasantly. Lance sat a seat away from Hunk, who was seated beside Pidge while Allura took the head of the table. Coran and Shiro were on each of her sides with Keith next to Shiro and Pidge next to Coran. Lance felt isolated from them as he hunched over, his wings pulling up slightly as if to shield him from their joyous conversation.

 

Lance didn't have the biggest or the prettiest wings, he knew that. His fit against his back, wingtips brushing the dimples of his lower back and only protruding slightly away from his shoulders. They were simple, not very shiny or sleek, just brown feathers the same color as his hair that didn't always stay straight. They moved more than anyone else's wings, too, and though Lance boasted about how wonderful and perfect his wings were, he knew that they really weren't. They weren't gorgeous like Shiro's, which were large and a deep, jet black that faded into an ombre of white at the tips, and they weren't cute like Pidge's soft, small and still ones. They weren't big and warm and comforting like Hunk's massive wings, and they certainly weren't as beautiful as the sleek, shimmering, perfectly straight and neat ones that Keith adorned upon his back. Keith had really lovely, really stunning wings that he desperately wanted to feel to see if they were as silky and soft as they seemed. Allura and Coran didn't have wings; it something that didn't occur among Alteans. Here Lance was, however, with just plain, boring, and slightly twitchy wings.

 

He let out a quiet sigh as laughter rang through the room at one of Hunk's hilarious comments. Lance bit his lip, staring down at the green goop in his bowl. _'Look, they don't even need you to have a good time. Why are you even here? Seventh wheel...'_   Lance shook his head before he muttered am excuse to leave under his breath and stood, walking away. He got a few odd looks but no one questioned him, instead returning to the conversation at hand. However, had he glanced back he would have noticed deep, grey-violet eyes watching him go.

 

Lance hurried through the halls of the Castle of Lions, his mind clouded with all of his negative thoughts as he let his feet lead him towards wherever they chose to go. He noticed that he wasn't heading towards his room and his mind caught up with his body as he found himself at the observatory deck, where he could see the passing stars, planets, and everything in between that space could offer. He felt some of his tension and stress fade as his wings fluttered softly, his ocean blue orbs trained on the colorful stars the castle passed.

 

Lance pushed his hands in his pockets, ruffling the feathers of his wings as he strode forwards and looked around at the vastness of space. He felt small compared to everything that was out there, everything they'd seen, and he felt the sadness creeping up in the back of his mind, that nasty voice that told him; _'Of course you feel small, you **are** small. You're completely insignificant.'_ Lance did his best to ignore it and shove it away, but he'd been doing that practically all his life, and nothing seemed to work.

 

He let out a quiet sigh, eyes staring out at the darkened curtain of space back lit with billions upon billions of stars. He tried to focus on how pretty they were, how they glittered and gleamed and shone bright, like Keith's wings in the lighting-

 

Lance groaned softly. He really needed to stop having those thoughts about Keith. There's no way the Red Paladin would ever see him of all people that way, so he needed to start ignoring those feelings. He had to start ignoring the flutter in his heart when Keith was near, ignore the crackle of electricity on his skin when Keith touched him, ignore how his chest went tight when Keith laughed and smiled, he had to ignore all of it. There just wasn't any possibility of anything more growing between them, so why bother?  
  


Lance settled himself on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them while his chin rested upon them. His wings curled forwards, brushing along his biceps and forearms as they attempted to comfort and shield him, however his worst enemies were all inside of him. He spared his feathers a glance, frowning at their disarray. Why couldn't they just stay straight? He groomed them well and took care of them, but they never shone like Keith's or straightened out like Keith's, or-

 

Letting out a huff, Lance rolled his eyes at himself. Again with Keith? He just couldn't get that boy off of his mind. It was really aggravating, but he honestly did have some feelings for the Red Paladin. Even though they bickered occasionally, they worked well together on missions and Keith helped him out a lot in hand-to-hand combat training. Of course, he was still no match for the dark haired male, but he had definitely improved. He had Keith, and Shiro (but mostly Keith) to thank for that.

 

He sat in silence for a few minutes, only the soft hum of the castle's machinery and his own breathing there to fill the air of the room. Lance was about to close his eyes when a soft cough startled him and he jerked around, wings flailing, to see who it was. He bit his lip, cheeks flushing red as he spotted Keith, calm and collected at the doorway. 

 

"Oh, it's you." He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck and attempting to keep his feathers straight and relaxed. Keith crossed his arms, a slight frown upon his lips as he strode forwards, wings swaying majestically along with his movement. Keith's wings were big, almost as big as Shiro's, and the pitch black feather tips almost reached the middle of the back of his thigh. Lance longed to run his fingers through the feathers, and when he saw them he couldn't help but wonder if they could cover them both.

 

"Are you okay? You didn't talk or eat at all during dinner, and then you left." Keith commented, stepping up beside Lance and gazing down at him. Lance met his eyes for a moment, but ripped his eyes away and forced his heart to slow. He had totally imagined the concern in those grey-violet eyes, there was no way Keith was that worried.

 

"I'm fine." He answered. "I'm always fine, my looks are amazing." He tacked on, forcing a grin from himself. Keith twisted his lips, looking extremely unconvinced by his statement. The dark haired male sighed before he lowered himself to the ground beside Lance, a foot or so of space between them.

 

"You don't seem fine. Is something bothering you?" He asked quietly, eyes looking out at the stars they were gliding by. Lance's eyes trailed along Keith's profile, admiring him before he bit down on his lower lip and looked away, feeling the warmth fill his cheeks.

 

"No way, nothing bothers me." Lance responded with false confidence. So much bothered him that he was afraid he'd crumble after too long, but he couldn't admit it. His wings trembled slightly and Lance tensed them, trying to keep them still. Keith's gaze roamed over him, lingering upon his wings that shook from the exertion of being tensed so fiercely.

 

"Why are you doing that?" He asked bluntly, eyes trained on his wings.

 

Lance fumbled for words. "W-What? Doing what?" He looked over at Keith who tilted his head, leaning back on his hands to stare at his wings. Lance felt his self-consciousness crawl up and he shifted his wings to lay against his back, still trying to keep them as still as possible.

 

"You're fighting your wings. They're tense and strained, why are you doing that?" Keith asked, his dark orbs moving to look Lance in the eye. Lance subconsciously reached back, stroking the ridge of his left wing with his right hand as he unclenched his muscles and let them ruffle, attempting to right themselves. 

 

"They're just twitchy right now," Lance said quickly. "It's annoying and.." he paused, not wanting to say 'embarrassing' like he'd planned. "and I don't really like it when they do that."

 

Keith surveyed his face before he turned his eyes back to Lance's wings. They were mostly still, but the feathers were slightly disorderly. God, Keith probably thought he was an awkward mess. 

 

"Don't do that, let them be what they are." Keith said, and Lance turned his confused eyes back on Keith. "They're fine the way they are. I like them."

 

Lance felt his heart stutter and butterflies filled his stomach. Keith liked his wings? No one except his family had ever made positive comments about his wings before. A blush painted his cheeks and Lance turned away quickly to hide it. He felt a bubbly giddiness wash over him and couldn't help the smile that his lips curved into.

 

"Really? You like them?" Lance turned back, noticing the slight pink tint to Keith's cheeks. The Red Paladin glanced away, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands.

 

"Well, yeah, I mean," Keith paused, worrying his bottom lip between pearly white teeth. "They're unique. They're special to only you, and I think it's cute."

 

Cute. **_Cute_**. Keith had just called his wings cute. Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream.

 

"Cute?" Lance whispered, more to himself than to Keith, but the other seemed to become flustered.

 

"Well-!" Keith began, frantically searching for words. "I mean, yes, they're cute, but I didn't mean-" He cut himself off, shaking his head. Lance bit his lip to stop his smile as he watched Keith struggle to speak. "I just meant that they're really unique wings?" He said, the words coming out more like a question, and Lance laughed softly, feeling his insecurities melt away. Keith seemed to relax at his laugh, smiling bashfully.

 

"Thank you," Lance said, his wings ruffling proudly. "Your wings are.. they're really beautiful." Lance felt himself blush as the words poured out of his mouth, but Keith was smiling fondly at him and his heart began to race again and he found himself smiling back.

 

"You think so?" Keith asked, glancing over his shoulder as he spread his grand black wings out. Lance watched in awe and Keith smirked as he stretched them out, watching the sparkle in Lance's eye as he observed the movement. He watched Lance's hand extend, reaching out as if to touch his wings, but he hesitated and instead drew his arm back.

 

Keith fluffed up his black feathers, sliding closer to Lance as he grasped the other's hand. Lance's gaze quickly fell on him and he smiled softly, tugging his hand up towards his wings.

 

Lance frowned, holding his hand in place. His face was a bit red at the contact they were sharing, and his eyes turned down. "I-I can't touch your wings. They're so... beautiful. I'll ruin them if I do."

 

Keith frowned, bravely lacing his fingers with Lance's, who turned an even brighter shade of crimson. "No you won't. You couldn't ruin anything." He assured softly. Lance bit his lip, eyes staring longingly at his wings. Keith tugged on his arm, pulling Lance forwards until the Blue Paladin was in his lap, knees on either side of Keith's hips. Lance's face was stained red, and Keith felt his own cheeks growing warm, but he pushed the nervous butterflies aside and smiled gently at Lance to assure him. "You can touch them." He told the other, urging him on.

 

Lance looked between him and the black wings upon his back before he slowly reached out and tenderly brushed along the feathers. Lance gasped at the sensation, they were as silken and soft as they looked. Lance couldn't resist stroking them, fingers brushing gently along the smooth feathers of Keith's wings. He was in complete awe as they were still beneath his touch, velvety and silky soft, absolutely perfect. 

 

"Wow." Lance breathed, and Keith chuckled quietly, brushing his thumb along the back of Lance's unoccupied hand that he held. Keith's wings swayed back and forth softly, and Lance giggled quietly. The moment was serene, tranquil and peaceful, and Lance felt his heart stutter as Keith's gaze trailed over him fondly, borderline adoringly. Lance pulled his hand away with one last brush against the feathers and met Keith's gaze, watching as they passed a star of burning blue flames. The cool ethereal glow casted upon both of them was entrancing, and Lance found himself slowly leaning in as did Keith, his heart thrumming quickly against his ribs as his eyes fluttered shut, hands rising to rest upon Keith's shoulders.

 

Keith's arm slid around Lance's waist as he shut his eyes and leaned forwards. Their lips pressed together tenderly and Lance let out a quiet gasp before Keith dove in further, capturing Lance's plush lips in a deeper, more passionate kiss. Lance moved his hand to tangle into the dark locks of Keith's hair while the arm around his waist tightened, Keith's other hand gripping Lance's hip. Their bodies pressed close together and Lance sighed, parting his lips for Keith's tongue to slip inside. Lance knew his face was burning but he couldn't be bothered when Keith's wet appendage met his own, coaxing a quiet gasp from his throat. Keith tilted his head, his arm pressing Lance close and keeping him there while the kiss deepened further. They parted for breath, but Keith couldn't help leaning back in for more of that soft mouth. Lance breathlessly laughed at him and Keith grinned as well, kissing Lance again. Lance's hands rose to cup his cheeks as their lips moved against each other, pushing and pulling until their need for air became too great.

 

"Keith," Lance whispered, and Keith shivered at the way his name was said. His wings ruffled with delight and his hooded eyes met Lance's own ocean orbs that were mostly swallowed by the black of his pupil. "Keith, I like you, I really like you." He said, leaning down for more kisses.

 

Keith kissed him back with a pleased hum, tongue teasing the seam of his lips before he pulled back just barely. "I like you too Lance, a lot." He responded in a hushed voice. Lance smiled widely, a genuine smile that Keith swore was brighter and warmer than any sun in the universe. 

 

"Does this mean we're boyfriends?" Lance asked with a giggle. Keith smiled, his thumb running along Lance's hip as he rested his head against Lance's shoulder. 

 

"If you want to be, I'd love to." He replied, and Lance hurriedly nodded. Keith chuckled lowly, pressing soft kisses to Lance's heated neck. Lance shuddered and Keith pulled him closer. He felt Lance's wings shift, brushing against his arms as Lance leaned closer against him and found his own wings curling forwards, wrapping protectively around Lance and himself. Lance gasped as the silky black wings brushed his own and laughed, snuggling closer to Keith.

 

"This is amazing." Lance whispered, and Keith smiled fondly into Lance's shoulder. The Blue Paladin wrapped himself around Keith more firmly and Keith held him close and tight, his heart gradually slowing though the fuzzy warmth in his chest didn't fade. 

 

"It is wonderful. Not as wonderful as you, though." Keith said, and Lance snickered into Keith's neck where his face was pressed.

 

"Well obviously," Lance said. "Nothing is as wonderful as me. Except for you and your gorgeous wings." Lance reached up, running his fingers along the soft feathers once more. 

 

Keith hummed, his own hand rising to touch Lance's own wings. He felt the other tense up before relaxing, and Keith brushed his fingers through the feathers. "But I like your wings. They're cute and adorable, and really soft and plush." He said. Lance felt his face burn but he grinned widely, heart stuttering as his stomach did flips.

 

"You think so?" He questioned softly. Keith nodded, carefully stroking the chocolate feathers that fluffed up slightly. Keith smiled when he heard Lance's tired yawn and curled his wings around them tighter as they began to doze off.

 

"Thank you Keith." Lance murmured tiredly. Keith yawned softly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

 

"No, thank you Lance." He mumbled back. Lance gave a soft hum before a sleepy hush fell over the pair. Together, they drifted off, and Lance felt at peace with his mind in Keith's comforting, loving embrace.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know how you felt about it! I totally love feedback, and if you've got any ideas for another fic totally run 'em by me! Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Also lemme say: Keith's wings may be straight but he sure isn't. *wink wonk* ;)


End file.
